


TWEWY Oneshots

by danganphobic



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M, Post-Reapers' Game (TWEWY), Reapers' Game (TWEWY), Requests, TWEWYTOBER 2019, i will not let this fandom die, lowercase intended, more warnings will be in actual chapters, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danganphobic/pseuds/danganphobic
Summary: a bunch of the world ends with you oneshots written by someone who got into the fandom like 6 months ago lol. please request me stuff, romantic, non-romantic, anything really as long as it ain't legally/morally wrong you get me.i will also write neo:twewy oneshots i guess, mostly just headcanons and stuff however until the actual game comes out.
Relationships: Eri/Misaki Shiki, Hanekoma Sanae/Kitaniji Megumi, Kiryu "Joshua" Yoshiya/Sakuraba Neku, Misaki Shiki/Sakuraba Neku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. request page !!

hi hi !!

  
welcome to my twewy requests, i hope you enjoy it.  
here's how you can request a chapter;

comment down below:  
\- your ship/friendship/whoever it's focused on (i'll do romantic and platonic)  
\- plot of the request  
\- fluff or angst  
\- any other information you'd like to add :)

what i _WILL_ do;  
\- basically anything.  
-alternate universe requests  
\- hand holding, hugs, kisses, tame romantic stuff and maybe a bit more ;)  
-possibly triggering subjects with a tw at the start  
\- religious trauma/imagery. just felt a need to make this clear. i may have religious trauma but boy oh boy do i wanna write it.

what i **WON'T** do;  
\- minor x adult (e.g. hanekoma x josh, megumi x josh etc.)  
\- beat x rhyme  
\- smut (unless the request is top tier shit, then so smut sorry)

if you're curious about anything then just ask me, all comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.

also, this is my first time writing on ao3 so if the formatting is a bit weird then that's why.

i write mcyt stuff on wattpad under the same name so if u wanna read those go tell em (And let me know you came from ao3)

that's all for now! i hope you enjoy the book !!


	2. rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw // mentions of suicide and gun violence
> 
> shibuya was a very loud city.
> 
> it was loud, messy, annoying, busy, negative; basically every bad descriptive word you could come up with. it was a shit city to rule over.
> 
> these exact thoughts raced around joshua's mind from time to time, reminding him of that time a few months ago when he plotted to blow this place to kingdom come.
> 
> but he wouldn't do that...
> 
> well maybe he would, but not now at least.
> 
> aka, my headcanons about what joshua did after the events of twewy.

* * *

shibuya was a very loud city.

it was loud, messy, annoying, busy, negative; basically every bad descriptive word you could come up with. it was a shit city to rule over.

these exact thoughts raced around joshua's mind from time to time, reminding him of that time a few months ago when he plotted to blow this place to kingdom come.

but he wouldn't do that...

well maybe he would, but not now at least.

despite what he told hanekoma and basically anyone else with memories of the 3 week reaper game, he did miss neku. it was hard to admit, even to himself, but he really did adore that orange haired emo. that one week together was the most fun he's had in years - even if most of it was a lie and neku avoided him in fear that joshua would pull out a gun and kill him right then and there.

the reaper's game was about 6 months ago now. time sure flies by when you have nothing to do but subtly stalk neku and friends.

joshua wasn't that bothered with keeping up reaper's game, he hadn't held another since that day. mostly because megumi, his conductor and man who organised everything, was now dead and sho minamimoto had long left the city. hanekoma didn't care either, he had his café to run and was busy saving joshua's ass from the higher plane. thank composer for hanekoma and his status in the higher plane or else joshua would probably have _his_ position taken from him.

these past 6 months allowed joshua to pick up a relatively new schedule at least. he would visit hanekoma before school started, follow neku and watch him attend whatever boring classes the teen had that day, go back to hanekoma and then watch the sun set atop the 104 building. it was boring yes, but it held some comfortableness to it despite it's boredom.

joshua flipped open his orange flip phone, lavender eyes scanning over the brightly lit phone screen as he red the time. just past 6 pm. neku and his gang would probably be heading to one of their homes for dinner about now.

joshua missed that. the feeling of routine. friends to count on to remind you that you're loved. or even something like a late night text asking to hang out early in the morning, both of you knowing that the time you set is way too early. joshua really just missed people. maybe not people as a whole, but neku had taught him not to judge shibuya by a few bad apples; even if those few bad apples are a very large majority. neku taught joshua just like shiki taught neku, joshua really should thank shiki for that.

long legs dangled off the 104, joshua laying on his back as he watched the stars start to speckle in the night sky above him. there didn't appear a lot but when they did they looked absolutely magical. joshua could spend hours just admiring the natural beauty of his hometown, he tended to do that most nights in fact.

joshua soon pushed himself off of the floor however, back beginning to ache from laying down on the stone floor for his too long. joshua was not sat right at the edge of the building, one big gust of wind away from falling to his death. not that he could fall to his death, he would probably just fly back up to his perch or simply just not die from this high of a fall - he was technically still dead if you think about it, and i don't think double death is possible.

the young teen often found himself found himself at the edge of dangerous areas - lakes, big buildings, middle of scramble crossing, anywhere you end your life really. maybe it was his body's natural reaction, maybe some part of his mind always drew him here, he wasn't too sure himself.

he didn't want to die, but he did at the same time. death would give him some much needed peace and closure to his shitty life, but that would only mean that someone would have to take over his job as the composer and live his exact life over and over again. and no more neku. joshua would miss that the most.

he knew he wouldn't kill himself, even if he held one foot out over the edge and stared down at the people just trying to get home from work after a long day. **joshua could just jump and it would all be over-**

a hand gripped onto his shoulder, violently yanking the teen from the edge and basically throwing him to the ground. "what the fu-" joshua looked up, cutting himself off as lavender eyes met orange hair. "oh. it's you kariya. you almost got my hopes up there." joshua pouted, falling onto his back and sighing at the disappointment. for a moment there it almost looked like his old friend. "wow, that's the best insult you have? you're really outta it." the older reaper took a seat down next to the composer, fishing out a green apple lollipop and chucking it to the teen. he much rather liked the bean paste ones but learned to carry around a few of the green ones to satisfy the young god. "thanks." he muttered out, unwrapping and seal and popping it in his mouth. "now you're thanking me? what's pushed your buttons."

"would you prefer it if i was an asshole again?" joshua asked, a slight smile on his lips. kariya always seemed to cheer him up, that's probably why he never promoted him, he'd just end up like all the other game masters. dead. "not really sure, you're an asshole but everyone knows you that way." joshua pushed himself up off the ground to sit crossed legs, still having to look up to keep eye contact with kariya. "what brings you up here then? i thought you didn't like rooftops." joshua smirked, kariya rolling his eyes at joshua's random skill of being able to remember small details about different people. "i don't like rooftops. but i had a feeling you'd do somethin' stupid if you were left alone up here. seems i was right." kariya glanced over to the edge were joshua had stood mere moments ago. "whatever wise guy."

the two sat in silence for a moment. they both despised small talk, it was unneeded and stupid. if you wanted to talk to someone then actually make a meaningful conversation. "how's neku?" kairya asked, taking the finished lollipop stick out of his mouth and flicking it off the edge of 104. "coping, surprisingly well may i add. you'd just think he was an average high schooler and not some dude who saved the world." joshua mused, trying to find a good way to accurately sum up just how neku was after the game. different, that's for sure. "hanekoma told me a bit. why don't you just go say hello?" kairya asked, taking out yet another bean paste lollipop and chomping down on it. he seemed to have an infinite supply of those disgusting sweets, he probably did if we're being honest. "you're acting like i didn't shoot the kid twice. come on, kairya, you're smarter than this."

"oh really? what about that little letter he sent you? that was just a week after the game, he seemed quite eager to see you yourself." joshua knew he shouldn't of left that laying around dead god's pad. "do you still have it?" kariya asked, watching as joshua fished the scumbled letter out of his pocket. normally he would of told anyone who asked, even hanekoma, to not bring that up. but kairya was like an older brother to him, he just couldn't say no when he stared at him with those eyes. he handed him the paper, watching as brown eyes scanned the hand written words from his old friend;

> _same streets. same crowds too. yeah, shibuya hasn't changed a bit._ _but still, i don't think i can forgive you yet._ _you don't see it but those few weeks were very hard for me. learning to trust people, having that trust broken. finding out the town i panged as small and stifling and empty wasn't, any of those things._ _i'm glad i met you guys. you made me, pick up on things i probably would've just gone on ignoring._
> 
> _" **trust your partner** ", and i do. i can't forgive you, but i trust you._
> 
> _you took care of things, right? otherwise, shibuya would be gone and my world with it._
> 
> _hey, did i mention? i've got friends now. we're getting together for the first time in a week._
> 
> _see you there?_
> 
> _\- neku sakuraba._

kariya handed the letter back to the teen, watching as his own lavender eyes looked over the words he red maybe hundreds of times. "you have no excuse, sir. he still trusts you, it'd be stupid to break it again." joshua hated that he called him 'sir'. kariya never did that, even to the composer. it made their sort of friendship feel more like a "we're just work colleagues and i'm only giving you advice because i feel obligated to as work partners." joshua hopes that isn't how he sees him.

"alright." it was a stupid promise. joshua couldn't turn back time to when he first received the letter and accept it. maybe it was a promise to accept if another heartfelt letter found it's way to wildkat café and into joshua's hands. "alright." the two men decided to leave it at that, it was very late now and neither of them wanted to open up this much. silence filled the rooftop as they continued to sit together and stare at the stars.

"how's uzuki?" joshua asked, shifting the green apple lollipop to one cheek to make it easier to talk. "annoyed about the lack of work but she's less rowdy so, that's a plus. we've actually hung out a lot, like not just trips to ken doi cause of work bets and stuff." kairya explained, his own smile ghosting his face as he remembered how close the two had recently gotten. "ask her on a date dude, she's probably head over heels already." joshua chuckled as kariya's cheeks dusted a light pink. "i'll take uzuki on a date when you and neku go on one."

"a double date? we both know that would be a disaster."

kariya suddenly stood up, stretching out his limbs as he turned back for the ladder down to the ground. "leaving already? i was starting to enjoy the company." joshua wined, cocking his head to follow kariya. "think it's gonna start raining," he tilted his head up to the sky. the clouds were starting to climb in, masking the blue horizon with a dark exterior. joshua didn't really mind however, the rain felt nice on his skin in some weird hypnotic way. "and my job here is done." kariya continued, silently gesturing joshua to come down himself. "your job?" joshua asked confused, joining the orange haired on climbing down the rusty ladder. "just making sure the underground doesn't lose their composer any time soon. if you died then me or uzuki would have to take over, and we all know how bad that's gonna be."

well at least someone cared. "i think hanekoma would be quite annoyed with me if i did that." joshua chuckled out, just imagining his angry expression if he decided _that's_ how he end it. "exactly." the two boys reached the bottom floor, standing underneath a lamppost in the middle of some random alleyway. "i'm not very good at advice, but if you ever need to talk, me, uzuki and hanekoma are here for 'ya. i was a teenager once, i know all about those little struggles and-"

"you're starting to push it, kariya." the two reapers gave each other a nod before taking off, kariya for the underpass and joshua for hanekoma's café. he's not gonna take him up on that advice, but still. at least knowing that someone cares about him beyond the composer is a comforting feeling. maybe he'd get that same warm feeling around neku..


End file.
